


My Forever

by starrgazzer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Donna in danger, Drowning, F/M, Hostage Situations, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Saving the World, Unrequited Love, the Doctor does his thing, the usual, there's love there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrgazzer/pseuds/starrgazzer
Summary: The Doctor has to choose between saving his best friend and saving an entire world. Will he be able to save everyone?





	My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story is un-betaed, so be warned.
> 
> I'd like to thank [ basmathgirl ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl) for convincing me to write again. This is her fault. ;)

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

 

The Doctor ran as fast as he could. He was running out of time. Donna was in mortal peril, but so was this wonderful, peaceful, at least it was supposed to be peaceful, planet.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally reached the pier.

"Donna!" He yelled for her as he saw her chained to some sort of platform in the water. He couldn't see the platform very well. It was slowly descending into the water. At the moment, she was about knee deep. Panic started to seep up inside him. There wasn't enough time to save her, and disarm the bomb.

"What are you going to do, Doctor?" said the menacing voice from some sort of intercom device behind him. "Save your partner who means the universe to you, or save the people of this planet that you hardly know?"

"Donna," he mouthed to her.

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

 

_*Earlier that Day*_

 

 

Opening the TARDIS door, Donna Noble stepped out into the blazing sunlight.

"Wow, look at that!" The Doctor exclaimed as he stepped out behind Donna. "That's some sunlight."

"Yep," She responded unenthusiastically, covering her eyes. "Bright sun."

Noticing her reaction, the Doctor reached into the pocket of his over coat and handed her a pair of sun glasses. Not just any sun glasses, these were specially designed for the blue star this planet was orbiting around.

Taking them, Donna put them on and was finally able to see the planet that they landed on.

"Where are we?" She asked the Doctor looking around.

"I don't know," He grinned at her. "Isn't that brilliant?"

"Only just," she stated. "Shouldn't we find out if we are on a, I don't know, a hostile planet or something?"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Donna?" He asked bumping her shoulder.

She stared at him a moment. "Temphoria. That's all I'm saying. Temphoria."

"Alright, alright, point taken," he said giving up and going back inside the TARDIS.

"That wasn't my fault! They were supposed to be peaceful," He called back over his shoulder as he stepped back inside the TARDIS.

He wasn't gone 2 seconds before he was back out of the TARDIS and telling her the name of the alien planet they were on. "Hemfia."

"What?" She asked confused. He wasn't inside the TARDIS long enough to find out the name of the planet yet, was he?

"Hemfia is the name of the planet. Wonderful place. Extremely peaceful. So peaceful in fact that the only violence on the planet is by the animals that roam outside the cities and towns." He said with a smug look on his face, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Fast as lightning, you are," she stated.

"Come on. Let's see what this planet has to offer us," The Doctor grinned as he grabbed her hand and they started to walk over the small hill down to the water that lay in front of them.

"Hmm, fancy a swim? I know you've been wanting me to take you to a beach," he stated as he pointed out the beach below to her.

"You are amazing," She smiled up at him. "I'm going to be with you forever."

He stopped walking for a moment, causing Donna to stop and ask him what was wrong, and think she said something wrong. But his next words eased that thought away.

"Do you mean that?" He asked her, wanting to make sure she really wanted all that time with him. "You would give me your forever?"

"Yes," she said, her expression soft, "I want to spend my forever with you."

"Donna, I..." He was cut off by a squeeze of his hand. Did she know he was going to tell her that he couldn't promise her his forever? Did she already know?

"Don't spoil the moment, Spaceman." She stated matter of fact.

'Yep,' he thought to himself. 'She already knows.'

"Come on, forever Donna, let's see what trouble we can get into." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

 

"Doctor, listen to me," all he could hear was her. Nothing else made it through to him. Not the crashing waves of the water, not the machines from the factories behind him, just her voice. "Listen, you need to get to that bomb. This thing is moving so slow, you'll have enough time to disarm that bomb and come back for me. You have to hurry."

She was too far out into the water for him to be able to reach her, and couldn't risk hurting her from using the sonic screwdriver to try to unchain her, when he couldn't see where the chains were attached.

"Doctor, please," she pleaded with him to go. His wonderful Donna. Always thinking of others before herself. Here she was in a life-threatening situation, telling him to leave her and save everyone else.

His mind made up and knowing what best to do, he yelled to her, "I will be back before you know it, Donna. Fast as lightning."

"Yeah," she quietly replied, hearing him use her words from earlier that day. It wasn't until he turned around and ran off to disarm the bomb that she allowed the true fear to show at all. Allowing the tears to flow finally. She didn't really believe that she was going to be okay. She just wanted the Doctor to believe it so he would go, and do what he did best. Save this planet and its people.

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

 

The Doctor was able to run to the middle of the town in next to no time. Thankfully, the town wasn't very large, just about 4 miles wide, give or take a mile.

The bomb was attached to a fountain in the middle of the town square, or circle in this case. Looking at it, he knew exactly what it would do. Once the time ran out, why was there always a timer, it would release an enzyme that would completely unravel the DNA of every living creature, leaving the planet a barren wasteland, once completed.

'Donna was right,' he thought to himself as he worked quickly to disarm the bomb, 'I needed to do this first. I just hope I get back to her in time.'

It only took a few moments to disarm the bomb. Destroying it, without setting it off would be another story, and he was running out of time to save Donna.

Detaching the bomb from the fountain, he made his way as quickly as he could to the TARDIS to house the bomb until he could get Donna back home.

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

 

Donna noticed movement on the pier it was getting hard to see now that the water was up to her neck. It was dark now, but the lights from the factory gave off just enough light to be able to see movement. A tall, male, skinny figure was running towards the water. To Donna's relief it was the Doctor. He threw off his over coat and dived into the water and swam towards her, coming up just in front of her.

"Doctor!" Donna cried out, with an uncontrollable sob.

"Donna," he said, as he reached out and touched his palm to her cheek. "I will get you out of this. Where's it connected?"

"On the bottom of the platform," she told him. "It's dark."

He could see the panic written all over her face. She shivered in the cold water, and if he didn't get her out soon, she would either drown, go into hypothermic shock, or both.

"Don't you worry," he told her in a low, calm voice. "I'll get you out."

The Doctor dived under the water, swimming to the bottom of the platform. It may have been moving slow, but it was connected to a metal box that moved to quickly for his liking. He had to get her out before the 2 pieces connect. If he didn't, he'd have no way of getting to the junction and getting Donna out of the water.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he tried to make quick work of the chain, but for some reason, it wouldn't budge. He continued to work on it as long as he could, but no matter what setting he used, it would not let go. What was holding this thing together?

He resurfaced in front of Donna again. "It won't budge." He told her.

"What?" She started to panic. If he can't get the chains off, that meant that he couldn't get her out. If he couldn't get her out, that meant...

"Doctor," she said calmly, "I need you to know, if I don't make it through this," but she was interrupted.

"We're going to get you out of this, Donna Noble," He said with sheer determination, as he scanned the chains holding her in place.

"No, Doctor, listen please!" She begged him. Her mouth was nearly covered by the water by this time, so she needed to be quick.

"I wouldn't have given any of this up, not for anything. The times with you, good and bad. I never would have given it up." Silent tears were falling, she tried to stay calm, for his sake, but she was losing control.

"Donna," The Doctor was going to say something, but her mouth was now covered by the water, and the rest of her face was quickly descending. He was out of time.

Looking at the sonic screwdriver, he read what the chains were made out of. "Diamond infused metal iron with a... wood center? What?"

Now, he knew why it wasn't working, but he knew just what to do to get her out of the chains.

Taking a deep breath, he dived under the water and grabbed Donna's face. Placing his mouth over hers, he gave her some much needed oxygen that she needed. He quickly swam to the shore, leaving Donna in the water alone, and scared.

Grabbing a sauntering gun he saw previously on the pier, he ran and dived back into the water, reaching Donna, who was struggling for air again. He surfaced just long enough to get more oxygen, and gave it to Donna before getting to work on the chains. He attached the sonic screwdriver to the battery slot, and started working on the chains by her feet, figuring that it would be the least likely place for her to get burned if he should slip up.

Donna struggled to keep the oxygen as long as she could, but her lungs were starting to burn, she moved around to try to get the Doctor's attention, but he couldn't see, or hear her. She let out some air, and tried not to suck in any water, but she couldn't help it. It was dark out, she was able to see a little bit from the lights on the pier, but her vision started to fail. The sound of the sauntering gun seemed to have stopped as well, as her entire would went dark.

The Doctor was finally able to break through the chain, and Donna floated to the top of the water. She didn't try to wiggle out of the chains like the Doctor thought she would. In fact, her entire body was limp. He grabbed her shoulders and moved her head above the water. Her head leaned to the side, and she didn't make a sound.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor said, as he started to swim to the shore with her. "Donna, please. Come on. Breath."

Despite his pleading to her, she didn't comply. He reached the shore after what felt like hours, but he knew it was just a few minutes, and carried her body out of the water, and placed her on the sand.

"Donna, breath!" he said between clenched teeth as he checked for a pulse. There was a very weak one, but she wasn't breathing. Listening to her chest, there was no air moving into her lungs. He tilted her head back, plugged her nose, and started blowing air into her lungs. The first few times, it seemed like the air wasn't getting into her lungs, and the panic inside him continued to rise.

"Donna Noble," he whispered into her ear, "You are the bravest, most loyal, loving person I have ever had with me. If you do truly love me, please, breath."

He continued to try to force air into her lungs, and was rewarded with gurgling. 'A good sign', he thought as he continued. After another couple of lung fulls of oxygen, she started to cough, and the Doctor rolled her on her side, as water spurted out of her mouth, and she wheezed in oxygen on her own. After a few more coughs and more water coming out, she finally opened her eyes, and the Doctor breathed a large sigh of relief.

Rolling onto her back, Donna brought a weak hand up to cup the Doctors face. She wasn't sure if he was real or not. She touched his cheek and gave him a small smile. "Hi," she said to him.

He laughed with relief, and nuzzled in her hand, holding it with his own. "Hello," he replied and took her hand away from his cheek so that he could place a kiss on her wrist.

The chain, he noticed was still around her, so he busied himself by removing the chain. "You, Donna Noble, actually scared me."

"Did I?" She quietly asked. She felt so exhausted.

"You did," he said pulling the last of the chains away from her and throwing them down by the water. He leaned down to her, half lying beside her and removing the wet strands of hair from her face. "But I'm glad you're okay."

"Mmm," she replied, not having much strength to even speak now.

Getting up, he tried to pull her up with him, but she was having trouble staying even in a sitting position. He bent down, pulled her into his arms, and lifted her up. She wasn't as heavy and she thought she was, he noted as he started walking with her.

"Come on, Donna, let’s get you back to the TARDIS."

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

 

Donna woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. She was comfortable, warm, and for a moment, content. Moving her hand, she noticed that there was a body beside her. She opened her eyes just enough to see the body of a sleeping Time Lord beside her.

She smiled as she rolled over and placed a hand on his cheek, which stirred him awake.

Opening his eyes, he saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Donna's eyes. She was awake!

"Donna!" he exclaimed, and then gently hugged her still healing body to him.

"Miss me?" She joked as she tried to sit up, but had a little bit of trouble. The Doctor assisted her into a sitting position with her back to the headboard.

"You have no idea," He stated, handing her a glass of water with a straw. She took a couple of little sips, but instantly felt sick, and gave it back to him.

"What happened, and where am I?" She asked.

"Well, you drowned," he simply stated, "And you're in my room on the TARDIS. I thought it would be best to put you in here, so I could keep an eye on you."

He didn't bother to tell her that it was also so that he could crawl into the bed with her and try to warm her body temperature. If he did that, she would probably call him all sorts of names and slap him. She just wasn't up for that kind of excitement yet.

"How do you feel?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Tired. Like I've been hit with a mack truck," she looked down at her hands, and thought they looked strangely clean, but then pushed that thought away.

"That's expected," he stated as he got off the bed, "Your body has been through a trauma."

The Doctor walked over to the side table, and picked something up. He walked over to her, and that was the first time she got a good look at him. He was completely disheveled. His hair was a mess, his clothing looked rumpled, and he looked completely exhausted. There was worry written all over his face, but also a softness to his face as well. She couldn't place it. Why did he look that way?

The Doctor sat by her and placed a thin metal device around her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She asked, panic starting in the pit of her stomach.

"Donna, relax," he said, grounding her, and reminding her where she was, "It's a monitor. I'm going to go make you some tea. This will set off an alarm if you have any trouble. There's also a button on the side that you can use to call me, if you need me in the few moments I'll be gone."

Donna swallowed and nodded. "Why do I need a monitor?"

"Because," The Doctor took her hands and looked at her with so much worry, it frightened her. "You stopped breathing."

"Yeah," she said, looking away from the intensity of his stare, "That tends to happen when you drown."

"No," he stated, causing her to look at him with confusion. "After I brought you home. You stopped breathing. Twice. You're fully awake now, but I won't take any chances."

"Oh," She breathed, more than said. Then something struck her. "Home?"

"What?" Did she want to go home? 'Please don't say you want to go home,' he pleaded inside his head.

"You said home. You said, "After I brought you home." Do you mean the TARDIS?" She now had butterfly’s in her stomach waiting for his answer.

"Welll," He drawled out, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'd like to think that you would call the TARDIS home. After all," He chanced a glance at her, "Didn't you say you wanted to be with me forever?"

"Yeah," she gave him a half smile, "I did."

He smiled at her, and all the worry seemed to have melted away from his face.

"Rest. I'll be back in a few minutes," he got up and left the room. His room, Donna realized. He had placed her in his room. If that wasn't a show of love and acceptance, then she didn't know what was.

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE END ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know if you did. Also, lease remember that this is fan fiction. ;)


End file.
